Amahl Shoon III
King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = -14 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 50 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Amahl Shoon II | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Imperium | start of reign = 15 DR (Tethyr), 27 DR (Shoon Imperium) | end of reign = 50 DR | predecessor = Akkabar Shoon the Elder Amahl Shoon II | successor = Shoon I | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Amahl Shoon III was a king of Tethyr and the first emperor of the Shoon Imperium. Activities Amahl III was noted as being the official founder of the Shoon Imperium, although the Imperium was in actuality the result of the result of the machinations of Akkabar Shoon the Elder over many decades. Amahl Shoon III waged a military campaign to reconquer the Lake of Steam region from beholders. Personality Amahl III was a clever man. He feared betrayal and, because of this, was rarely seen in public over the two decades of his reign over the Imperium. He maintained a seemingly erratic schedule of meetings with the nobles and his advisers, which made it difficult for his underlings to plan a rebellion against him. Relationships Born Amahl yn Amahl el Shoon, he was the only son of Amahl Shoon II and a great-great-grandson of Akkabar Shoon the Elder, whom he looked up to as a mentor. His youngest sister, whose name was lost to history, was married to Rahman Cormal, who was puppet king of Tethyr after Amahl took the throne of the Imperium. Amahl III had four sons. The eldest were killed off by Amahl's enemies. His fourth son, Aleph, later became emperor Shoon I. History Amahl III was born in , the only son of King Amahl II of Tethyr. Amahl became king of Tethyr in the Year of Glittering Glory, 15 DR, when his father died. Around this time, Amahl's great-great-grandfather, Akkabar, the syl-pasha of Calimport moved his court to recently built Shoonach, which was within the borders of Tethyr. In this way, Akkabar was able to keep a close eye on Amahl during the next twelve years and effectively control both countries. However, Akkabar died unexpectedly in 27 DR, while crafting magical items in his chambers. Amahl III took up his mentor's crown and became the ruler of both Tethyr and Calimshan. He named himself ''qysar'' and officially called his empire the "Shoon Imperium". In that same year, he formally appointed his brother-in-law Rahman Cormal as the new king of Tethyr, but Rahman was king in name only; Amahl still wielded all the power. Amahl himself then moved to Shoonach, where his great-great-grandfather had ruled. This angered the Calishites, who wished for the central seat of government to return to Calimport. In 32 DR, three families among the nobles of Calimshan planned two elaborate "hunting accidents" that slayed the three eldest sons of Amahl. In revenge, Amahl had every member of the hunting parties executed. He then replaced all of the nobles with his own loyalist. After this, none dared challenge his authority again. The most famous event of his reign was remembered in history as the Casting of the Spear Imperious. In the Year of the Vow Manifest, 44 DR, Amahal III launched a spear from the top of the Imperial Mount in the city of Shoonach and declared a prophecy that the Shoon Empire would spread from the point of its landing. Amahl III died six years after the throwing of the spear, and his youngest son took the throne in his stead. Trivia Amahl III's statue was the southeastern-facing statue of the Fountain of the Qysars in Calimport. Appendix References Connections Category:Males Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Shoon Imperium Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Shoon Dynasty